LA HISTORIA y el reencuentro DE DORIAN Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Grey
by batiluca27
Summary: esta es una historia corta porque era una situacion diferente a la de los otro


LA HISTORIA y el reencuentro DE DORIAN Thomas Ken- Luthor-Perseo-Greyson Wayne

* * *

En esta historia habrá muchas interacciones entre los personajes para entender esta historia se requiere haber leído los diarios de Dick

* * *

Sin más que decir espero que les guste.

* * *

Introducción del Narrador

* * *

Después del nacimiento del pequeño Dorian Dick y los hermanos lo presentaron al resto de la familia nadie lo miraba mal no había odio todo era armonioso incluso los hijos del mar estaban riendo totalmente orgullosos del pequeño los demás dioses le dieron dones que eran parte de el incluso un pokemon todos estaban felices pero un día eso cambio alguien había robado al bebe y todos lo buscaron pero termino igual que los otros Dick rezo para que su hijo estuviera a salvo.

* * *

Dorian: Me llamo Dorian pero no se cual es mi apellido vivo con una familia de héroes siendo conocido como Robín oscuro tengo 10 años también tengo un pokemon llamado Troya yo soy el líder de un equipo el cual llame titanes jóvenes mi equipo esta conformado por un semi fantasma , un meta morfo, un semi demonio, un empata un guerrero alien un viajero del tiempo, un hechicero , un ángel completo, un talón ,un clon,2 atlantes(un atlante y un selki)un assaci, 2 arqueros ,6 pokemons(3 legendarios y 3 no legendarios),un linterna y un alquimista en mi interior tengo un presentimiento y es que descubriré que soy realmente.

* * *

Dick: Ya pasaron diez años sin mi bebe todos lo hemos buscado en el mundo mágico, el fantasma, el pokemon, digimons, alquimista, ángeles demonios pero me queda aún el mundo de los héroes que es donde comencé he decidido ir bajo mi nombre de ala nocturna para ver lo que ha cambiado además porque quiero ver a mi ex equipo conner va querer seguirme pero es algo que tengo que hacer solo.

* * *

Bruce: He visto que mi hijo Dick estaba discutiendo con ellos por la decisión bueno en realidad eran solo Conner y Dick porque los chicos lo entendieron era porque el sentía esperanza de que el este allí entonces vi que el se me acerco con la maleta diciéndome que se iba le asentí y que tuviera cuidado.

* * *

Kaldure: Han pasado 10 años y ahora soy conocido como tempest además de ser el protector del hijo pequeño de ala nocturna no le he dicho de todo la verdad porque no sabría como explicarle el asunto eso si hoy le hablare un poco de su padre por si pasa ell reencuentro sepa algo.

* * *

Conversación entre Kaldure y Dorian

* * *

Dark Robín: Tempest que haces aquí le pregunte mientras iba con mi equipo al ala de entrenamiento tenemos que hablar pero necesito que sea en otro lugar ok dije y me despedi de mi grupo.

* * *

Tempest: siento haber irrumpido pero esto es importante

* * *

DR: Tranquilo podre sopórtalo

* * *

Tempest: Antes de empezar quiero que te quites tu mascara dominio porque esto no tiene que ver con héroes sino de la historia de tu familia.

* * *

Dorian: como es eso

* * *

Kaldure: veras yo conozco a tu padre te voy a contar la historia

* * *

Dorian: pero porque me dices hasta ahora

* * *

Kaldure :Porque antes no sabia como decírtelo además que me hice la promesa de protegerte también que fueras feliz.

* * *

Dorian: yo quiero conocerlo

* * *

Tempest: bebe yo no puedo llevarte allí por el grupo y mas cosas y lo sabes

* * *

Dorian: lo se

* * *

Narrador: Antes de que pudieran continuar hablando sintieron el ruido del tuvo z el nombre de Ala Nocturna eso hizo que los equipos se motivaran y los viejos compinches hablaron con el y entonces se vieron como padre hijo de una forma de añoranza.

* * *

Kaldur: Hola Dick me alegra de verte como has estado

* * *

Dick en idioma de Atlante: tifmms cndkbmfiklsbfn (Apenas aguanto la tristeza de estos 10 años)(quiero recuperar a mi hijo]

* * *

Kaldure: Oh Dick

* * *

Dick: ..

* * *

Kaldure: Creo que es mejor que tu y tu hijo se reencuentren Dorian ven aquí es hora de te unas a tu padre.

* * *

Dorian: Cuando me dijo eso me puse nervioso pero me anime porque sabría la verdad vi que se quitó su máscara dominio y vi unos ojos Azules del mar también me sentí identificado por ese color estaba anonadado porque físicamente me parezco entonces accidentalmente solté unas palabras en romaní mas el me contesto en esa misma

* * *

lengua lo que sentía entonces le pregunte de todo a lo que el me respondió con otra historia pero lo hizo en lengua romaní alucine y le dije que quería conocer eso pero le pregunte si podía venir mi equipo y el asintió y vi a mi guardián y el me dijo que recordara que siempre podría volver .

* * *

Dick: Después de eso vimos que el equipo de titanes jóvenes subio al avión todos se pusieron a hablar de choradas pero mi hijo me pregunto si yo lo había buscado y yo asentí le dije de la familia y el me pregunto en que categoría entra y yo le conteste que en la de sub dios debido a que es medio clon ,medio humano, semi dios vi que se

* * *

sorprendió y solo le acaricie la cabeza y como era de esperar cerro los ojos y disfruto aquella caricia le dije que era mejor que durmiera un poco asintió y se recostó contra mi cuando lo hizo sentí mi corazón latir de alegría lo vi descansar vele sus sueños como el día que nació y me hubiera gustado continuar le tararee

* * *

La nana que todos escuchamos después de eso me dormí esperando llegar acasa para el ver a toda su familia.

* * *

Dorian: Hoy paso algo increíble pude sentir un rose cariñoso de mi padre mientras descanse además que fue la primera vez que pude dormir bien además que acabo de despertar pero puedo sentir un corazón grande y que me invita a volver a la realidad la cual hice caso y me fije en esos ojos del mismo color del océano me vi reflejado y todo

* * *

el me saludo por primera vez en español hola le respondí igual vi que se puso unas gafas en los ojos y vi que saco otro juego pero mas pequeño me dijo que mi grupo iba vernos en algún momento y era mejor que pusiera las gafas que mi mascara dominio asentí y me las puse entonces vi que mi grupo volteo a vernos y se sorprendieron de que

* * *

me puse gafas solo vi que mi padre se reia de eso entonces me dijo que pronto llegaríamos a casa eso me sorprendió pero lo sentí real asi que me aliste para enfrentarme a lo desconocido.

* * *

Narrador de nuevo

* * *

Para acabar la historia os numerare lo que ha pasado

* * *

Dorian conoce a su familia

* * *

Tuvo su primer encuentro con las moiras

* * *

Entreno toda su naturaleza

* * *

Escucho las historias

* * *

Conoció todo lo que era y se fue a donde su guardián atravesó de los tubos z

* * *

Y se unio a su familia también fortalecio ese gran vinculo aún mas


End file.
